Amor Magico
by LucyStarkRocket
Summary: Pequeñas historias de Cosmo y Wanda,no hay muchos fics de ellos asi que aprovecho para ser la primera en escribir de esta magica pareja :)
1. Como nos conocimos Parte 1

Capitulo 1:Como nos conocimos

Lunes 14 Hace 10.000 años Mundo Magico

7:00 am

Punto de vista de Wanda

Me levante algo ansiosa,sabia que hoy era mi primer dia en la secundaria del mundo magico.

Porfin veria a mis amigas y a mi insoportable y superficial novio.

Debo admitir que estoy con el porque es guapo y popular,pero realmente no siento nada por el.

Me vi al espejo,y magicamente me puse mi ropa de siempre

Una falda negra,una camisa amarilla con un chaleco negro y mis botas negras.

Sali de mi cuarto y vi a mi padre esperando para que desayune con el.

¿Donde esta Blonda?-fue lo primero que pregunte.

Ella se fue a la secundaria de actores magicos,dijo que quiere ser actriz.

Ah ok...seguro le ira bien

Hija,disfruta los huevos y tocino que hice para ti,se que son tus favoritos-me dijo mi padre-Yo debo irme a trabajar si quieres te llevo hasta la escuela.

Bueno papi-por dentro pensaba que no tendria que cruzarme con el idiota de Juanisimo.

Estaba un poco nerviosa,nuevos compañeros de clase,el mismo novio idiota...al menos conservo a mis amigas.

Di un leve suspiro,tome mi mochila y subi al auto de papa.

¿Estas lista hijita mia?¿No te olvidas nada?-Pregunto.

No me olvido nada,estoy lista-dije sonriendo.

Punto de vista de Cosmo.

¡Iba a llegar tarde!¡Y todo por jugar videojuegos!-me dije a mi mismo.

Me vi al espejo y me asuste de mi mismo,de lo feo que soy,como siempre.

Vi mi cabello hecho un desastre,mis axilas sudando,y mi ropa de dormir sucia,y mi bello facial un poco crecido.

Levante mi varita y cambie mi estilo.

De usar esa ropa desastrosa pase a usar una camisa blanca,unos jeans de color gris y zapatillas negras.

Tambien me deshice de mi bello facial,porque debia ir presentable a la escuela.

¡Hijito querido!¡Tienes que desayunar!No permitire que te vayas con el estomago vacio.

Ok mama-Dije.

Agarre el plato con waffles y me lo eche en la cara,y me debore el contenido como si fuera un cerdo.

Hijo,¿que te dije de comer asi?-Dijo mi madre limpiando mi cara.

¡Llegare tarde mama!¡Volvere en un par de horas!-Le di un beso en la mejilla,tome mis cosas y me fui volando hacia la escuela.

Punto de vista de Wanda.

Ya estaba ahi y no vi a ninguna de mis amigas,pero por desgracia vi al estupido de mi novio,y se acercaba a mi como una mosca en busca de comida.

Hola,mi hermosa Wanda-dijo abrazandome.

Hola Juanisimo,¿Todo bien?-Dije disimulando entusiasmo.

Ahora que estas tu si-dijo intentando besarme.

Ehh ahora no porfavor-dije volviendo a rechazarlo.

Ayy,¿porque?Llevamos 2 años saliendo y sigues rechazando mis besos.

No es que lo rechaze...bueno asi es...el problema es que nunca di mi primer beso,y no estoy segura que quiera darselo a el.

Yo quiero darselo a alguien que realmente quiera y que valga la pena,no quiero malgastar mi primer beso en alguien como el.

Te dije que esperes no estoy seguro-Le dije otra vez la misma excusa.

Siempre lo mismo contigo,pero no importa esperare por ti mi amor-dijo abrazandome.

Y yo solo esperaba que acabara el dia.

Por suerte nos tocaba las clases separadas,asi que no tendre que aguantar a Juanisimo por un par de horas.

Mi primera clase era Quimica,aun seguia nerviosa,no sabia que podria pasar en esta clase;Y por algun motivo o intuicion sabia que mi vida iba a cambiar.

Punto de vista de Cosmo.

LLegue a la escuela Wii-Pense.

Ahora debo encontrar la clase de Quimica segun lo que tengo anotado,debe estar en el segundo piso,tercer salon.

Subi volando como todos lo hacen je je,y llegue al salon.

Estaba nervioso,no se porque pero presentia que algo bueno pasaria en esa clase.

Cuando entre al salon,mire hacia mi alrededor,todos los asientos estaban ocupados,exepto uno,donde pude ver a la chica mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida.

Mi corazon se acelero al verla.

Debia actuar natural...

Guau Guau-Dije sin pensar.

Actuar natural no como perro-Pense.

Todos mis compañeros se rieron por mi comentario,no los culpo je je

Punto de vista de Wanda.

Y no me equivoque mi vida cambio en tan solo unos segundos.

Un joven algo bobo pero gracioso estaba alfrente de mi.

Sus ojos verdes no quitaban su vista de mi.

Y yo tampoco quite mi vista de el.

Ehh...¿Quieres sentarte conmigo verdad?-Le dije sonriendo.

Eh...si eso queria-dijo con timidez.

Me daba ternura,ese chico era muy torpe y timido,me lo comeria a besos si no estuviera con Juanisimo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los 2 hasta que hable para sacar algun tema de conversacion.

Hola soy Wanda,¿Y tu como te llamas?-Le dije.

Soy Mocos-Dijo nervioso.

Eh?-Le dije confundida.

Soy Cosmo...eso quise decir-Dijo rascandose la cabeza.

Un gusto conocerte...eres muy gracioso y simpatico.

Punto de vista de Cosmo.

¿Ella cree que soy simpatico y gracioso?

¿Una chica asi de bonita pensaba eso de mi?

Estoy acostumbrado a ser rechazado o humillado por las chicas...bueno asi fue toda la primaria.

Pero ahora estoy alfrente de una chica muy hermosa.

Ella me hablaba...y yo estaba perdido...en ese cabello ondulado que me gustaria acariciar,y esos ojos rosados,me volvian loco,y ni hablar de su voz de angel.

¡Por dios!¡Ella era perfecta!-Fue lo unico que pense.

Punto de vista de Wanda

Ese Cosmo no dejaba de mirarme,que tierno.

¿Acaso sera posible que el y yo estemos destinados?

¿Sera esto lo que presentí al entrar?

¿El seria el cambio en mi vida?

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 Como nos conocimos parte 2

Punto de vista de Cosmo

Habian finalizado las horas de clases y yo no podia dejar de pensar en esa chica llamada...ehh...como era...ah,si Wanda.

Era la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida.

Me han gustado otras chicas antes,pero esto es diferente.

Llegue mojado porque Luther,el bravucon de la escuela me arrojo a un charco de agua.

Entre a casa sin que mama me escuche y fui a bañarme para que no sepa que me molestan en la escuela.

Mientras me vestia me mire en el espejo,y la vi a ella...comenze a sentir que deliraba o me estaba volviendo loco.

Sali del baño y vi a mama con la comida en la mesa.

Oh Cosmo,hijo mio,¿En que momento llegaste a casa?No te vi entrar,¿Te bañaste por tu cuenta?Ohh...mi hijo esta creciendo...bueno mientras no te cases y te vayas de casa esta bien que hagas algunas cosas solas.

Ehh...llegue recien y si me bañe-Dije-Mmm huevos fritos con tocino...que rico,gracias mama-dije deborando rapidamente la comida.

Si que estabas con hambre,bueno hijo debo ir a hacer las compras,volvere en media hora,no quiero que salgas con ninguna chica ok?-Me advirtio como siempre-Solo te dejo salir con Chad,porque el no te alejara de mi.

Lo se mama,ve a comprar yo estare aqui aburriendome como siempre-Respondí.

Bueno,cualquier cosa,llamame y no incendies la casa ¿ok?-Me advirtío.

¡Fue solo una vez mama!-me defendi.

Lo se,pero te advierto de todos modos-y se fue.

Estaba aburrido y solo en casa,decidi observar por la ventana para entretenerme un rato.

Llevaba 10 minutos observando y me dio sueño,pero una voz angelical paso por mi casa,y soy tonto,pero esa voz era la de la chica de mi clase.

Wanda...-Dije mirando ese bello rostro.

Me encantaba su cabello,me cautivo completamente.

Y esa voz...era tan angelical...tan perfecta.

Sin dudarlo debo ir a hablarle talvez algo bueno comienze en mi vida-Pense.

Pero cuando estaba por salir para saludarla una mano me agarro de la oreja...y era obvio que era mama.

¡Hijo!¿Estabas por hacer lo que creo que ibas a hacer?-Me dijo furiosa.

Ehh...no...solo queria agarrar esa abejita que esta en la flor de la maceta de la ventana...abejita ven aqui...Te llamare Cindy...ven aqui Cindy...

Y cuando atrape a Cindy,ella me pico el dedo y se fue.

Oh hijo mio entra a casa que te vendare el dedo-Me llevo del brazo hacia casa para vendarme el dedo.

Adios a la oportunidad de conocer a esa chica-Me dije a mi mismo.

Punto de vista de Wanda...

Estaba en el centro comercial de Mundo Magico,mis amigas no dejaban de hablar,y yo seguia pensando en el chico que conoci en clases.

¡Que envidia!No puedo creer que salís con Juanisimo,el chico mas sexy y popular de la escuela!-Dijo Molly.

No es gran cosa chicas-Dije con poco interes.

¿¡Que!?-dijieron Molly y Ashley.

Ya lo dije no es gran cosa-Segui mirando mis uñas bien pintadas.

¿Porque dices eso?¿Que acaso ya no amas a tu novio?-dijo Ashley.

Nunca lo ame,solo lo acepte porque es lindo,pero durante el tiempo estamos juntos me doy cuenta que es muy superficial y eso me cansa todo el tiempo-Comente con toda mi sinceridad-No lo amo,todo el tiempo sacandose la camisa,y siendo el centro de atencion de las mujeres creo que no es mi tipo.

A Molly y Ashley las deje con la boca abierta por mis comentarios,pero me daba igual,estaba siendo honesta y no falsa como lo soy con el.

¡Wanda Mi amor!-dijo apunto de besarme.

Ehh...hola amor-Dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Ahora entiendo porque ella evitaba besarlo-comento Molly a Ashley.

¿Entender que?-Dijo juanisimo.

Nada...me debo ir a casa,¿Me acompañas?-pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando llegamos a casa,Juanisimo me tomo de la cintura y,otra vez intento besarme,pero lo evite y le puse la excusa de siempre y le cerre la puerta.

Subi a mi habitacion y me puse a escuchar musica mientras ciertos pensamientos invadian mi cabeza.

~Flashback~

Hola soy Wanda,¿Y tu como te llamas?-Le dije.

Soy Mocos-Dijo nervioso.

Eh?-Le dije confundida.

Soy Cosmo...eso quise decir-Dijo rascandose la cabeza.

Un gusto conocerte...eres muy gracioso y simpatico.

~Fin del Flashback~

Ese muchacho de cabello y ojos verdes,no podia salir de mi cabeza,algo en mi decia que el era diferente a mi novio...y eso me agradaba.

Talvez no era muy atractivo pero a mi me gustaba igual.

Se que lo vi una vez pero lo que siento por el es obvio,y presiento que el le pasa lo mismo.

Esa mirada perdida cuando me vio fue muy tierno y de tan solo recordarlo mi corazon se aceleraba,y no podia evitar sonreir sola.

Cosmo...has llegado a mi vida y creo que vas a cambiarla completamente...

Abraze mi peluche,que me regalo mi novio y imagine que era el...hasta quedarme dormida.

Continuara...

Se que es algo corta la historia pero mas adelante seran mas largos si?


	3. Como nos conocimos Parte 3

Punto de vista de Cosmo

Hoy es el segundo dia de clases y no podia dormir,no podia dejar de pensar en ella,desde que la vi flecho mi corazon.

Tambien me costaba dormir porque mañana seria otro dia donde Luthor me arrojaria aun charco de lodo o me quitaria mi almuerzo que mama se esforzo en prepararme.

Al menos mañana volveria a ver a esa hermosa chica,Wanda...ahh...de tan solo nombrarla me derrito.

Nunca habia visto una hada tan hermosa como lo era ella.

No soy de pensar,pero debo acercarme a esa chica en serio me gusta.

Cerre mis ojos para dormir y asi tener un buen dia.

7 horas despues sono el despertador,me levante y fui a vestirme,para luego ir a desayunar.

Pero un grito de mi madre me austo,pense que algo malo habia pasado,asi que fui a la cocina para ver que pasaba.

¡Cosmo Cosma!¿Que te dije sobre los platos?¡No los lavaste como lo ordene!-Se quejo mi madre.

Lo siento mama ayer estuve algo distraido prometo lavar los platos cuando regrese de la escuela-Suplique de rodillas.

¡No!¡Siempre es la misma excusa contigo!Debes aprender a ser responsable Cosmo

Lo se mama pero...-Y me interrumpió.

Sin peros,hoy te buscare empleo,ahora mismo preparare tu curriculum-Dijo decidida.

No,no quiero trabajar mama,soy muy joven para esoooo-dije sufriendo.

No me importa,pero es la unica manera para que aprendas a ser responsable.

Esta bien mama...

Una vez que me vesti,baje a desayunar para luego ir a la escuela.

Cuando iba camino a la escuela,volvi a verla,en el auto de Juanisimo,y ahi mi mundo se cayo abajo,¿Acaso ella era novia del chico de intercambio de la otra clase?Si es asi...ya no tengo oportunidad,ella nunca estaria conmigo teniendo un novio asi.

Al llegar a la escuela,Cosmo fue a su casillero a buscar sus cuadernos,pero alguien lo detuvo.

¡Oh,Cosmo tanto tiempo!Ahora dame tu dinero del almuerzo-Dijo Luthor agarrando a Cosmo de la camisa.

¡Toma,llevate todo,pero no me lastimes Luthor!-Dijo asustado el peliverde.

¡Sueltalo ahora!-Dijo una voz femenina.

¿Porque deberia hacerlo?-Respondió el bravucon.

Porque si no lo haces,te acusare con la directora de la escuela y te expulsaran

Como sea-Solto a cosmo-Ni ganas de perder tiempo con este cabeza hueca-Y se fue.

¡Wanda!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-Tu...me salvaste

Ella sin dudar tomo la mano del peliverde para que se levante.

Dime Cosmo...¿Esto te pasa todos los dias?-pregunto con preocupacion.

Todos los dias-Dijo bajando la mirada.

Pues ya no,ahora seras mi amigo y no permitire que ese Luthor o cualquiera te haga daño,¿Me oiste cariño?-Dijo sonriendole.

El no penso en nada mas que la palabra que salio de su nueva amiga...¿Acaso le dijo cariño?Pero si apenas se conocen.

Y dime...¿A que clase vas ahora?-Pregunto ella.

Ehm...Historia-Dijo el.

Yo igual,¿Que tal si nos sentamos juntos?-Pregunto ella-Bueno...si no te molesta...-y se sonrojo.

Si seria genial sentarme contigo-Respondio dandole un abrazo a su nueva amiga.

PDV de Cosmo

Este dia no pudo ser mejor,la chica que me gusta me defendio del bravucon de luthor,y se ofrecio a ser mi amiga...esto...es un gran avance,talvez mas adelante ella se fije en mi como yo en ella.

Llegue a casa y me fui a mi habitacion para escribir en mi diario,pero mi momento de felicidad se acabo cuando mi madre entro a mi habitacion.

¿Adivina que hijo querido?-pregunto mi madre.

¿Que?-Dije yo.

¡Te consegui empleo!-

Uyy genial que bueno-Dije finjiendo estar feliz.

Comienzas el lunes de la semana que viene en Wands and Wings de 18 a 22 horas.

Ok gracias mama por el empleo ahora dejame solo quiero dormir.

Ok...perote llamare a la hora de cenar.

Si esta bien.

Si yo soy distraido,pero ahora que ella llego a mi vida lo soy aun mas.

No puedo dejar de pensar en esa voz de angel,esos ojos bellisimos y su cabello cautivador.

Ahh...Wanda...creo que te amo-Dije antes de caer dormido abrazando mi almohada.

Continuara...


End file.
